Black Tale
by Tarahiriel
Summary: La rencontre de deux chansons de deux groupe différents. . . L'histoire triste d'Eddy et de Jojo. . .un conte noir. . .


Voila un cross over entre deux chansons que j'adore. . .Eddy, de Boulevard des Airs et Jojo, des Ogres de Barback et des Hurlements d'Léo. . . Enjoy!

**Black Tale**

**J'ai été voir dans ta mémoire **

**Fouiller un peu et tu m'en veux **

**Crache pas sur moi l'ami **

**On t'aurait mis **

**Plus bas que ça **

**Laisse moi te dire **

**Tes souvenirs **

**Sont tout pourris, moisis, Eddy!**

Tu sais ce qu'elle m'a dit ta mémoire? Tu t'étonne encore d'en être arrivé là? Elle m'a raconté ta vie, sans faux semblant. . . Ta trahison. . .J'y ai trouvé une lettre jamais envoyée (peut-être qu'elle n'y avait jamais été destinée) quelque part dans tes noires pensées. . . Ta lettre à Jojo. . .

_**T' es parti en tournée **_

_**T'as laissé ton gosse, ton aimée **_

_**Tu m'as demandé pourquoi ?  
Passe voir si tout va bien chez moi**_

_**Ta femme j'l'aimais bien **_

_**On s'est trouvé des points communs **_

_**Après tu connais l' refrain **_

_**Pas besoin de t' faire un dessin**_

_**Jojo pour moi t'es l'roi des rois **_

_**Le plus grand des plus grands **_

_**T'es la star à l'instar des stars hélas tard**_

_**J'ai croisé son regard**_

_**J'me suis dit pas d' lézard **_

_**Toi qui m'a toujours conseillé **_

_**D' profiter des instants volés**_

_**Tu m'dis la vie ça va, ça vient **_

_**C'est du copié collé **_

_**Prends l'amour comme le tien **_

_**Et tu s'ras toujours pardonné**_

_**On a qu'une vie et c'est celle-ci **_

_**Pas de gâchis pas de chichis **_

_**Le temps nous tente et c'est tant mieux **_

_**Pas de raison d'être amoureux**_

_**Moi j'suis qu'un mauvais présage **_

_**Un sale gosse pas sage **_

_**Un vieux copain qui craint **_

_**Faché du quotidien **_

_**Enfant pourri gâté **_

_**Qui n'sait pas s'arrêter **_

_**Qui passe et sans prévn'ir **_

_**Devient mauvais souvenir **_

_**Ho Jojo ! Faut qu' tu m'excuse ma gueule **_

_**J' supporte pas les femmes seules **_

_**Plus on vieillit plus on d'vient con moins on écrit d'chansons !**_

Pourquoi as-tu tout gâché ainsi? Maintenant. . .

**Y'a des noires montagnes dans ta mémoire **

**Des orages accompagnent chaque soir **

**Les colombes se cachent entre les nuages **

**Les étoiles n'annoncent que des mauvais présages **

**Et en dessous, ta cabane **

**Et dedans t'es tout seul **

**Ton avenir se fane **

**Et devient ton linceul**

Tu croyais que ta chance avait enfin tournée. . .

_**On s'est suivit depuis l'enfance **_

_**J'étais derrière t'étais devant **_

_**On a pas toujours la même chance **_

_**J'étais toujours ton remplacant**_

_**Au football en récré **_

_**Quand on faisait les 400 coups **_

_**C'était toujours moi qui les prenaient **_

_**Evidemment ça fait beaucoup **_

_**Les rateaux les gadins, les genoux écorchés,**__**  
C'était mon pain quotidien, ma leçon, ma corvée...**_

_**Un destin malsain **_

_**Et ce truc dégueulasse **_

_**Qui fait toujours qu'en maillot de bain **_

_**Moi j'ai la gaule et toi la classe**_

_**La première fois que t'as fait l'mur **_

_**T'as rencontré l'amour **_

_**Bien sur celui qui dure **_

_**Moi j'attendais dans la cour**_

_**Dans la voiture volée **_

_**Qui s'est faite serrer **_

_**J' avais beau leur expliquer **_

_**Qu' c' est toi qui en avait eu l'idée**_

Pourtant tu étais tellement plein de rêves. . .

**Toi tu rêvais déjà d'Hollywood **

**Pensais pas finir dans ce fast-food **

**Casquette serrée **

**Pour trois fois rien **

**Sourire forcé **

**Par des vauriens **

**Toi tu voyais déjà des caméras chaque fois qu'tu penses **

**C'était sans compter que t'aies sa mort sur la conscience**

Quelque part, c'est bien ta faute, s'il est mort. . . Il s'est tué. . . tué parce que tu l'as trahi. . .

**Eh gamin, maintenant tu t'en veux **

**Fallait pas te croire tout plein d'excuses **

**Quand tu lui as piqué sa femme sous ses yeux **

**Tu t'étonnais que l'on t'accuse **

**Et dur à croire **

**Qu'un dur à cuire **

**Se mette à boire **

**Pour en finir**

**Et bien sûr t'as pris le chemin le plus court **

**Le plus facile aussi celui qui parle pas d'amour **

**Qui t'a mené au premier bistrot**

**Même le patron te traite de poivrot **

**Et maintenant tu t'inquiètes **

**T'as peur de l'retrouver au ciel **

**Tu t'fais chier sur cette Terre **

**Terre-misère, Ciel couvert**

Et oui. . .une fois Jojo mort, tu t'es mis à boire, rongé par la culpabilité. . . Et celle qui a causé ta trahison, tu l'as délaissée. Peut-être que tu croyais trouver là un moyen de te racheter. . . D'avoir la conscience plus tranquille quand tu le retrouverais, là-haut. . . Parce que ça fait longtemps que tu pensais à ce que tu as fait ce soir. . .

_**Moi j'suis qu'un mauvais présage **_

_**Un sale gosse pas sage **_

_**Un vieux copain qui craint **_

_**Faché du quotidien **_

_**Enfant pourri gâté **_

_**Qui n'sait pas s'arrêter **_

_**Qui passe et sans prévn'ir **_

_**Devient mauvais souvenir**_

_**Ho Jojo ! Faut qu' tu m'excuse ma gueule **_

_**J' supporte pas les femmes seules **_

_**Plus on vieillit plus on d'vient con moins on écrit d'chansons !**_

Pourtant, avant qu'il ne se donne la mort, vous viviez heureux, elle et toi. . . Mais votre bonheur a été entaché, d'abord par sa mort à lui, et ensuite parce que elle attendait un enfant et vous saviez tous deux qu'il n'était pas de toi. . .

_**Ton gosse est très mignon **_

_**Il a ton nez, tes yeux **_

_**Y m'pose plein de questions **_

_**J'lui dis qu'là où t'es t'es heureux**_

_**En tout cas beaucoup plus que moi **_

_**Ta femme est très sympa **_

_**Mais depuis quelques mois **_

_**Elle s' fâche pour n'importe quoi**_

_**J' lui dis qu'elle te méritait pas **_

_**Elle est d'accord avec moi **_

_**J'sais pas si c'est un compliment **_

_**Moi j'trouve ça plutôt navrant**_

_**Toi qui est pour moi le roi des rois **_

_**Le plus grand des plus grands **_

_**Je ferais n'importe quoi **_

_**Pour que tout redevienne comme avant**_

_**Si tu veux on oublie tout **_

_**Je retourne dans ton ombre **_

_**Comme cette histoire de fous **_

_**Aux intrigues un peu sombres**_

_**Tu resteras mon idole **_

_**Un exemple ici bas **_

_**Deux amis pour qui tout colle **_

_**Sans problèmes, ni tracas**_

_**Moi j'suis qu'un mauvais présage **_

_**Un sale gosse pas sage **_

_**Un vieux copain qui craint **_

_**Faché du quotidien **_

_**Enfant pourri gâté **_

_**Qui n'sait pas s'arrêter**_

_**Qui passe et sans prévn'ir **_

_**Devient mauvais souvenir**_

_**Ho Jojo ! Faut qu' tu m'excuse ma gueule **_

_**J' supporte pas les femmes seules **_

_**Plus on vieillit plus on d'vient con moins on écrit d'chansons !**_

Son départ à elle a rendu les choses beaucoup plus simple. . . Tu n'avais plus rien à faire ici, dans cette vie. . . Pourtant tout aurait pu être tellement différent. . .

**Eddy qu'est c' t'as fait de ta vie?****  
La mort te pendait au nez depuis qu'elle était partie **

**Comme une corde à ton cou **

**Qui a pris rendez-vous **

**Et qui dit "j'te déteste j'te déteste t'es infect!" **

**Tu t'es pendu avec Tu t'es pendu avec**

Moi je ne te connaissais même pas. . . Mais c'est moi, ce parfait inconnu, qui est entré le premier dans ta cabane où tu adorais ton bonheur perdu à jamais par ta faute. . . C'est moi qui ai du fermé tes yeux fixés sur l'infini. . .et qui ai emprunté ainsi le chemin de ta mémoire pour comprendre. . . comprendre ce qui a pu te mener là. . . Mainteant j'ai compris. . . Je te laisse le rejoindre, je laisse ta mémoire en paix. . . Adieu Eddy. . . Et bonne chance!


End file.
